Everyone Loves a Purple Dinosaur
by TakumaAngel
Summary: Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, InuYasha and Kagome all get sucked into the world of Barney! Enough said! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

"Master Jaken, I'm bored."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I'm not your toy!"

Rin tilted her head looking all cute. "I thought you might know of a game we could play."

"Can't you leave me alone, you stupid girl? My only purpose in life is not to entertain you! I'm no filthy human's babysitter! OOFF!!" Jaken fell to the ground at a sudden impact with a rock to his face. He quickly righted himself. "Me Lord!" he exclaimed, bouncing around, all flustered at his Lord's return.

Rin turned around excited. "Lord Sesshoumaru! You're back!" The little girl ran toward him, gazing up at the one person she admired the most. Sesshoumaru said nothing as his bone-headed servant ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, apologizing profusely for his behavior and pledging allegiance to his Lord and Master.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the tiny girl who was all smiles at his return from a long journey. He showed little emotion for this human girl on the outside, but his love for her ran deep. And he wasn't going to let that pathetic toad, Jaken, treat her like she was a half-breed like his useless brother, InuYasha. "Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He turned his back to her, but her smile didn't fade. There was a short pause. "Go down to the river and catch yourself something to eat."

Rin began jumping around with excitement. "Yay, fishing!" She ran down to the river, Jaken still carrying on like raving baboon.

Rin had just caught at least six fish and was about to take them up to Sesshoumaru and Jaken when she saw a strange little whirlpool in the water. She watched it as it turned into a mixture of colors like purple, green and yellow. She stared into the tie-dye pool as it spun round and round, becoming mesmerized.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm hungry."

"Huh?"

"Don'cha got anymore of that rice? Or what about some of those noodles?"

"No. You ate them all for lunch yesterday. I told you not to gorge yourself but you didn't want to listen. Now we have nothing to eat besides these potato chips."

"Then I guess I'll settle for those. Hand'em over."

"Oh no you don't, InuYasha. What if we need these later? You're not gonna' horde everything to yourself."

"Aw, c'mon, I'm hungry!"

"You should have thought about that yesterday," sang Kagome sweetly as they continued on their journey.

"Aw, c'mon, please!"

"Nope."

"Please!"

"Sorry."

"Please!"

"InuYasha!"

"PLEASE!!"

"Grrr, SIT BOY!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!

Before he knew it, InuYasha was flat on his face on the ground, his little dog ears twitching. He lifted his head grabbing the beads around his neck. "Stupid Beads of Segregation!" He looked up and saw Kagome's retreating figure. "Kagome!" He shot to his feet. "Wait up!"

InuYasha and Kagome arrived at the river a half an hour later. Since they had nothing else to eat, they had decided to go fishing for their lunch. Kagome sat down on the bank and looked in her back pack for some bait, InuYasha standing over her shoulder. She paused her search. "Do you mind?"

"What? I was just watchin'."

"Don't you know what personal space is?" InuYasha looked at her with a blank expression. She sighed.

Kagome continued her search for the bait. "Ah, hear it is!" she said holding it up. Then she saw a figure on the opposite bank. "Huh?" She studied it more closely. "Hey, isn't that Rin?"

InuYasha now stood with his arms crossed looking in a different direction. "I don't know. Who cares?"

"InuYasha," sighed Kagome, exasperated. She watched the little girl for a while and noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, Kagome, could you hurry up? I'm gonna' die of starvation," complained the impatient half-demon. Kagome didn't answer. "Kagome?" Still no reply. He bent down beside her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Kagome."

"InuYasha, stop it! Something's wrong. See?" She pointed to Rin sitting across the river.

"She'll be fine. Sesshoumaru's probably around here somewhere."

"We have to help her," said Kagome rising to her feet.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? If she's in any trouble, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will come and rescue her like he always does. Hypocrite."

"Well I'm going."

"Huh?" InuYasha turned around. "Wait! Kagome!"

Rin was still peering into the tie-dye pool when Kagome came running up, a smile on her face. InuYasha was keeping good pace just walking.

"Rin!" called Kagome. She came to a stop beside the little girl. "Hey. What'cha doin'?" When there came no reply, Kagome became worried. "Rin?" Kagome kneeled beside her and gently turned her away from the water to face her. Rin's eyes cleared and she looked at the black haired girl blankly for a moment. Then she recognized who had her and a smile lit up her face.

"Oh hey, Kagome!"

"Rin, what were you doing?"

"I was fishing and…" She seemed to have forgotten. Kagome looked down into the water and saw the strange whirlpool.

"What's that?"

Rin followed her gaze and frowned. "I don't know."

"I knew you were around here somewhere!" Rin and Kagome turned at the sound of InuYasha's exclamation and saw Sesshoumaru walking towards them, Jaken at his heels. Sesshoumaru stopped at the sight of his half-breed brother and the mortal girl, not exactly pleased to see them. When Jaken saw them, he went on a tangent again.

"It's you! You pathetic, worthless mutt and this putrid human! How dare you show yourselves in my Lord's presence-OOFF!" Jaken collided with the ground again after being hit with another rock. There was a short silence.

"So, it is you. I'd know your scent anywhere, half-breed." Sesshoumaru showed little care as always.

InuYasha grabbed the hilt of the Tetsiga but did not take it out of its sheath. "Why you!"

Sesshoumaru merely regarded him with lack of interest, then turned to Rin. "What happened here?"

Rin stared at him before she answered. "I was fishing…and then this weird whirlpool appeared." She turned her head to address the object of conversation. Sesshoumaru looked down at the water and saw it. He walked closer and peered down into the multi-colored surface. His eyes narrowed. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Then the water seemed to pulse. Then again, then again. Then a shaft of light shot up from the whirlpool, blinding all but Sesshoumaru whose eyes remained open as if unseeing. Kagome held Rin close to her as a strong wind seemed to be trying to pull them to the shaft of light. Jaken, who had been unconscious, now awoke at the brightness. "Huh? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Soon they were all engulfed in the white light…

A/N: Man, this is gonna be hilarious! I can't wait to write more! Me and my friend Ruth came up with this. It'll be kind of cheesy and a bit dumb, but it'll still be funny, which is the whole point. I hope you like it. Please Review! _PLEASE!! puppy dog eyes_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome lifted her head out of the grass and looked around, the others following suit.

"Where the hell are we?" asked InuYasha sitting up. "Hey Kagome, are we back in your time?"

Kagome sat up and stared at the building in front of her. "I've never seen this place before," she answered. "But it looks like a pre-school."

"What the heck's a 'pre-school'?"

"Well, like I'm in school, there's a place you go when you're little so you learn how to count and say your ABC's. That way you'll be ready to start actual school."

"Humph, who's dumb idea was that anyway? And why are we here?"

"Look, Master Jaken. What's that?" Rin was pointing to a tree with spiral stairs leading up to some sort of wooden box, and a big one at that.

Jaken looked around confused and flustered. "Ah! I don't know! Stop asking me stupid questions all the time!"

"Jaken."

The toad turned to Sesshoumaru. "Err, Me' Lord!"

Kagome walked up to Rin and stared at the tree. Then she smiled down at the girl. "That's a tree house, Rin."

"A tree house?"

"Yeah. One of my friends had one when I was little. We played in it all the time."

"Cool!"

"Not cool," said InuYasha. "We still have no idea where the hell we are."

"Hey, what's that," said Kagome. "I hear music."

"Me too," said Rin. They all turned to the pre-school door and watched it.

"It's getting louder," said InuYasha. Sesshoumaru just grunted. Whatever it was, it wouldn't live very long. He didn't have time for games.

They all watched the door as the music grew louder and louder…and then…

Out popped a big, purple dinosaur followed by at least ten kids yelling and cheering. Then two more dinosaurs came out of the building, one green and one yellow. The music was loud now and the kids and the dinosaurs began to sing. Rin watched with big eyes and an even bigger smile. InuYasha's ears and eyelids twitched.

"Barney is a dinosaur

from our imagination.  
And when he's tall,  
He's what we call,

a dinosaur sensation!  
Barney's friends are big and small.  
They come from lots of places.  
After school they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces!  
Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend,  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend!  
Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him.  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!"

"C'mon, everybody!" said the purple dinosaur. "Everyone sing along!"

They began to sing again and this time Rin Joined them.

"Barney is a dinosaur

from our imagination…"

"I'm not singin' some stupid song!" said InuYasha.

"Everybody sing!" repeated the dinosaur.

"…And when he's tall,  
He's what we call,

a dinosaur sensation!..."

"No way!" One of the little girls grabbed his hands and started dancing around in a circle with him. Kagome laughed and clapped along with the music.

"…Barney's friends are big and small.  
They come from lots of places.  
After school they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces!..."

Rin was still singing right along with them and beside her, Jaken was going crazy.

"Stop singing!" Jaken yelled at the girl.

"…Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend…"

"Rin!"

"…ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend!..."

"Rin!"

"…Barney comes to play with us…"

"Rin, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Whenever we may need him…"

"RIN! STOP SINGING!!"

"…Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!"

They all cheered and hugged the purple dinosaur. When Rin went to join them, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. InuYasha was just glad that was over.

"Hey kids!" said the overgrown lizard. "It looks like we have some special guests today. But before you ask for someone's name, it's polite to give them your name first. So, let's introduce ourselves! Hello, my name is Barney."

"I'm Baby-Bop," said the green dinosaur.

"And I'm B.J.," said the yellow one.

Then all of the children said their names at once in one big yell smiles on all of their faces.

"Humph," snorted InuYasha crossing his arms. "I ain't gotta' tell you nothin'."

"Wow," said a little blond girl, her hair in two neat pigtails. "Are those dog ears?" All of the children that had crowded around Barney were now racing at InuYasha. They jumped on him knocking him to the ground, fingering his ears.

"Now, now, children," said Barney. "We're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Ooooooops!" They all ran back to the purple dinosaur.

"So," said B.J. "What are your names?"

"I'm not tellin' you!" said InuYasha righting himself. Kagome stepped in front of him.

"Don't mind him. I'm Kagome, and this is InuYasha."

"And I'm Rin! And this is Master Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru!'

"Well," said Barney. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"Pft, whatever," said InuYasha, plainly irritated.

"It sounds like someone's in a bad mood," said Barney. "Let's all give him a big hug!" At his words, all the children ran for InuYasha once more.

"No! Wait!" he yelled. "Aaahhhhhhh!!"

Kagome and Rin laughed. Sesshoumaru gave an amused smile. He was enjoying his brother's torment. Finally InuYasha managed to push the kids off of him. "Get away from me!"

"Wow," said Baby-Bob. "He is having a bad day."

"Maybe you should give him a hug, Barney," said B.J. The kids cheered and InuYasha looked like he was going to pee himself. Then Barney was there 

enfolding him in a great, big dinosaur hug, lifting him off the ground. InuYasha struggled to get away, but it was no use.

"Grrr, put me down you stupid, purple idiot!"

"GASP!!" The children all covered their mouths. "Awwwww, he just said the "S" wooooooorrrrrd!"

"And the "I" word!"

Barney had let go of InuYasha and now all the kids were glaring at him. "I think he needs a time out," said one of the little girls.

"Me too," said one of the boys

"TIME OUT! TIME OUT! TIME OUT! TIME OUT!" they chanted.

"Time out is right," said Barney. Before he knew it, InuYasha was carried into the building by the children and placed on a chair in the far corner with a cone shaped hat that read:

"I was a bad little boy."

His ears and eyelids twitched again. If Hell existed, this would be it.

A/N: lol This is great! I didn't think it would turn out this good. It's a good thing I found those Barney lyrics. Anyway, please review! It's the polite thing to do. lol


	3. Chapter 3

There InuYasha sat in that chair in the corner in the "bad boy" hat, scowling at everyone and everything. Yes, he would've gotten up if he could, but you see, he was tied to that chair for trying to escape. So, there sat poor InuYasha who had asked for nothing more than to go fishing-well, make Kagome fish-for their lunch, eat and be on their way. But _noooooooo_, she just had to stick her nose into someone else's business. And of course he was dragged into it. Literally.

"Wow," said Rin. "This place has everything!"

"I'll say," said one of the girls. "Look at this." She held up a stuffed kitty cat.

"Aw, it's so cute!" said Rin. Then she picked up another one. This time it was a white puppy dog. She turned around and showed it to Sesshoumaru. "Look Lord Sesshoumaru! It looks like you in your demon form!"

Sesshoumaru took the stuffed toy from her and examined it. "Hardly."

"And look," said Rin taking out another animal. "This one looks like Master Jaken!" She held up a stuffed frog. Jaken gaped at it.

"That looks nothing like me!"

"Are you okay, InuYasha?" asked Kagome as she came to check on him.

"_Okay_? _Am I okay_? Do I look _okay_ to you?! I just want out of here!!"

"Well," said Barney. "If you've learned your lesson about not saying those _naughty words, _than you can get up."

"Fine! Whatever! Just let me go!"

"Alright then."

Then, of course, all of the children cheered and came running, pushing the chair over ripping at the rope to set him free.

"Ahhh! Get off of me! Leave me alone you little brats!"

"Alright, kids," said Barney. "Grab an easel! It's time to get creative!"

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!" All of the children ran over to where the dinosaur was standing and got lots of crayons and pencils.

"You can draw whatever you want as long as it comes from your heart," said Barney. So the children all began to draw and color.

"Look," said one girl. "I made a flower!"

"I made a heart!"

"I made a butterfly!"

"I made a chainsaw!" Everyone stopped and turned to the boy that said this. "What?" But then they all went back to their own drawings. (I just had to put that in there for my little brother. That's all he cares about you know. Chainsaws and tractors. Yes, I know he's going to be a very dangerous little boy.)

Rin was busy with her own creation. When she finished she turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Do you like it Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked. He looked down at the drawing. It was a picture of her, Sesshoumaru and Jaken skipping through the grass throwing flowers all around them. Sesshoumaru grunted. He so did not have time for this.

"Master Jaken," said Rin. "You have to draw something too."

"Please, I'm not going to waste my time on something so childish."

"C'mon Master Jaken, it's fun."

"Fun? I don't have time for fun!"

"Look," said Rin taking his hand, putting a pencil in it and moving it across a blank canvas. "See, you do it like this."

"Grrrr, I'm not going to do some ridiculous, childish, human ritual!" He yelled unleashing his furry upon the canvas. "I don't have time to waste on something so idiotic!" When he finally stepped away from the easel, everyone gasped. When Jaken took a good look at it he froze. In front of them stood the Mona Lisa.

"Wow, Master Jaken, that's amazing!"

Jaken stood in shock for a moment. "Did I do that?" he said in wonder. "I-I mean, I've always had a knack for the fine arts," he said acting like a professional now as the children crowded around him asking him all kinds of questions.

Kagome had been working at her own easel and had drawn a simple puppy. "Hey InuYasha, aren't you going to make anything?"

"Pft, no way. Why would I do something like that?"

"It's fun. Just look at Jaken," she said addressing the toad who was getting all the attention.

"So."

"So, make something."

"I don't think so."

"C'mon, please," she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

He looked back at her for a moment, his right ear twitching as he tried to resist. But it was futile. "Grrrr, alright, fine!" He grabbed a pencil and set to work. "You want art, I'll give you art. I'll show you so much art you won't know what to do with it all." About five seconds later, he stepped back, his hands on his hips in a proud manner. "There! Now that's a master piece."

Kagome looked at the drawing he had had make of himself holding the tetsigha above a cowering Sesshoumaru. Then InuYasha began to make those stupid little voices to animate the picture."

"Ha! I told you I was the best!" "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You're right, InuYasha! You're stronger! You're better than me! Please have mercy!"_

Sesshoumaru came up behind him just then. "In your dreams, half-breed."

"Oh yeah!? We'll see who's stronger!" yelled InuYasha about to pull his sword. But Kagome stopped him.

"No, InuYasha! There are children around."

"Like I care!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He turned to see Rin running up to him. "Are you going to draw something, too?"

He stared down at her. "I don't think so."

"But it's fun! Just look at Master Jaken."

"No."

Then all the kids were gathered around Sesshoumaru, their eyes wide like Kagome's were. "_Pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee??"_

"Humph. I'll show you art." Suddenly his hand was covered in a green mist: his poison claw.

"Sesshoumaru, no!" screamed Kagome as he swung his hand around. But while she thought he was going attack the kids, his claws tore through a canvas and it melted to the floor. The children stared at him for a moment. Then:

"Cool! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!"

"Again?"

"Yeah! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!"

So, to appease them, Sesshoumaru lifted his hand as it began to glow yellow. Then out came a yellow whip-like band that he used to destroy all of the canvases. They all cheered.

"YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!"

Jaken was on the floor in hysterics, tears pouring from his eyes like a hose. "NOOOOOOOOOO!! My beautiful masterpiece!! WWWWWHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

"Okay," said InuYasha as he stood by Kagome, both dumbstruck. "This is gettin' weird."

A/N: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This is SO much FUN!!


	4. Chapter 4

Up in the tree house, the children played games and sang songs, all happy and innocent. Sesshoumaru was getting fed up with this whole scene and wished he could slaughter them all. But Rin was having a good time, so he refrained from doing so. But Just barely. He had already lost interest in watching his brother suffer from possible brain damage. It wasn't amusing after two hours of hearing singing children. He was going to go crazy.

Jaken was not running around like an idiot at least. No, the poor toad was balled up in the far corner sulking over his destroyed work of art. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. How pathetic. And Jaken was his servant? What a wimp.

"It's arts and crafts time!" announced Barney.

"YAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!"

"Man," said InuYasha standing next to Kagome. "They really love that overgrown lizard, don't they?"

"It looks that way."

The children had crowded around a long table on which sat tissue paper, pipe cleaners, construction paper, popsicle sticks, q-tips, beads, tape, glue, crayons, markers and little sparkly things. Rin sat down between two girls and looked at the items in curiosity.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" she asked.

"You make things," said the girl on her left. "See?" she picked up a large piece of tissue paper and began forming it into something. "Look," she said. "It's a flower."

"Wow," said Rin, her eyes wide.

"And look." The girl picked up a green pipe cleaner and stuck it through the bottom of the flower. Then she cut out two leaf shapes and taped them to the sides of the pipe cleaner. "See?"

"Oh wow! I want to make one!" So she set to work on making her own flower.

"Look at this, Rin," said the girl to her right. She had taken a piece of construction paper and began to fold it into many different sections. When it 

was finished, the girl held up a paper swan. "It's called Origami. It's a Chinese art."

"Cool!" said Rin. She had just finished her flower when she picked up a sheet of white paper and began to fold it. When it was finished, she attached the flower where its mouth would be. "There! All finished." She jumped up and ran over to Sesshoumaru holding out her project. "This is for you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said, her heart in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the paper dog with the flower in its mouth. Deep down, he appreciated the gesture and wanted to hug the little girl. But he'd never do such a thing. He wasn't his brother after all. He turned his back to her and glared at nothing in particular.

"Ridiculous."

"Hey InuYasha?" said Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's sort of sad?"

"What's that?"

"Well…Rin looks up to Sesshoumaru. He's her hero. But every time she tries to do something nice for him, he throws it back in her face."

"So?"

"It's mean!"

"What do you expect? It's Sesshoumaru."

"But still, he could at least act grateful, for her sake."

"Snack time everyone!" called Barney.

"Yay! I'm hungry!"

"Me too!"

"What's for snack?! What's for snack?!"

"Well, what did you all bring?" asked the purple dinosaur. They all looked around at one another questioningly.

"We don't have anything," replied one of the boys.

"Aw," said Kagome, her eyes sad (I'm really hamming this up). "The poor things. They're going to starve." Then she remembered something. "Oh wait!" she said getting into her back pack. "I've got these." She held up the potato chips and the children cheered. InuYasha was horror-stricken. "Everyone come get some!" Soon the children were upon her and she began to hand out bowls of chips to each of them.

"Kagome?! What are you doing?!" exclaimed InuYasha hyper-ventilating. "That's the last of our food!! Don't give it to _THEM!!"_

"Geeze, InuYasha, you're so selfish," said Kagome.

"_But those are OURS!!" _he sobbed sinking to the floor.

"Oh get a grip."

Now InuYasha was sitting in the corner with Jaken, one hand clutching his knees as he rocked back and forth, his left thumb in his mouth. Those were_ his chips…A_nd now they were gone…

sobs


	5. Chapter 5

All of the children were now outside enjoying themselves as they played on the playground. InuYasha had gotten over the chip inccedent and Jaken, well nothing could take away the pain.

'Man, I'm really gettin' sick of this place," complained InuYasha.

"Aw, c'mon. it's not that bad," said Kagome.

"Says you!"

"Hey Rin, come here!"

One of the little girls had called to Rin and she turned and made her way over to her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Do you know 'Ring Around the Rosie'?"

The black haired girl stared at her for a moment. "No."

The girl looked shocked. "You don't know 'Ring Around the Rosie'?"

"No."

"Oh. Well I'll teach it to you. It goes like this:

"Ring around the rosie,

pocket full of posie,

Ashes, ashes,

We all fall down!

"Then at the end, we all fall down!"

"Sounds fun," said Rin.

"You try it."

Rin begins to go in circles and sing:

"Ring around the rosie,

pocket full of posie,

Ashes, ashes,

We all fall down!"

Then she falls down.

"Yeah, you got it!"

"Hey let's show Lord Sesshoumaru!" The two girls bounded away to Sesshoumaru who was wondering around trying to find a way out of this wretched Hell. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Look at this!" The two girls began to circle him and sing:

"Ring around the rosie,

pocket full of posie,

Ashes, ashes,

We all fall down!"

And they fall down.

All of the children had stopped playing to witness this and they stared at Sesshoumaru and the two girls. Then they all cheered and ran over to them.

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!" Then they all began to sing:

"Ring around the rosie,

pocket full of posie,

Ashes, ashes,

We all fall down!"

And they all fall down! (around Sesshoumaru of course)

"Hey," said Rin. "I have an idea! Let's sing 'Ring around the Sesshy'!"

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

"Ring around the Sesshy,

pocket full of Fluffy...Fluffy...Fluffy...?"

They all pause and turn to Rin. Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, is glaring at them all. "What do we say next, Rin?"

Rin thinks for a moment. "I've got it!"

They all begin running around him again.

"Cotten, cotten,

WE ALL FALL DOWN!!"

AND THEY ALL FALL DOWN!! WEEEEEEEEE!! (Isn't this fun?)

All of a sudden, InuYasha's insane laughter could be heard and they all turned to see him rolling around on the ground. At one point he was on his stomach, beating and kicking at the ground as he laughed, hardly able to breath. It was just too hillarious!!

All of a sudden, Rin turns. "Hey, Lord Sesshoumaru, did you like...Lord Sesshoumaru?" Then all of the children gasped and Rin turned again.

Sesshoumaru had InuYasha by the neck at arms length trying to strangle him, but InuYasha was still laughing histarically in his grasp.

"You find something funny...little brother," he ground out as he tightened his hold on the half-demon's neck. InuYasha stops and stared at the angry Sesshoumaru for three seconds and busted out laughing again. Sesshoumaru flung him against the tree but this did not fase him. He still kept on laughing.

Then, slowly, InuYasha's laugh began to subside as he tried to catch his breath. His histaria still left him in short little giggles. He lifted his finger and pointed at his brother who stood glaring at him.

"Heh, heh, heh...ring around the...heh, heh, heh...Sesshy. Heh, heh, heh...pocket full of FLUFFY!! HA, HA, HA,HA, HA, HA!!" He turned and began pounding on the tree while laughing hystarically. "HA, HA, HA, HA!! Oh god, I can't breath!! HA, HA, HA, HA!!"

Sesshoumaru was angry now and his eyes glowed red, his face becoming feral. He wanted to kill InuYasha soooooo bad. He saw Rin from the corner of his eye and heard her laughter. She was enjoying herself and he'd never seen her so happy. They couldn't be here much longer right? He would refrain from violence. For now.

Unwillingly, his face became normal and he slowly turned, his body still tense, and walked away.

Kagome stood watching this, small giggles escaping as she held up her digital camera. "This will make for an interesting story for when we meet back up with the others."

Just then, Barney apears from the preschool door. "Hey kids, it's sing-along time!" Now all of the children and InuYasha and the gang-well except for Sesshoumaru and Jaken who was still in the corner-were sitting in a circle in the grass. "Now, what are we going to sing?"

"Jack and Jill!"

"Yeah, Jack and Jill!!"

"Okay. Jack and Jill it is," said the purple dinosaur. So they all began to sing exept for InuYasha who was confused.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill

to fetch a pail of water.

Jack fell down

and broke his crown

and Jill came tumbling after!"

"What is this?" asked InuYasha.

"It's a nursery ryme," said Kagome.

"A what?"

"They're just songs for little kids."

"Humph, no wonder they're so annoying." Then he turns his head slightly and begins to giggle as he thinks about Sesshoumaru. The kids began to sing another song.

"Humpty dumpty

sat on a wall..."

InuYasha choked. "What did they say?!"

"Humpty dumpty," said Kagome.

"WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THESE CHILDREN!?"

"Oh, get your head out of the gutter!!"

The kids continued their song paying no attention to InuYasha.

"Humpty, dumpty

had a great fall..."

"I still think it's wrong, Kagome," he muttered.

"Oh, InuYasha!" she whispered harshly.

"All the king's horses

and all the king's men,

couldn't put humpty

together again."

The children laughed.

InuYasha was in her face now studying her carfully as he said; "I don't know what you're up to, Kagome. I mean, I alway thought you were the rightous one. What are you hiding under that goody-two-shoes facqade? I mean, humpty dumpty. HUMP-ty, dumpty!!"

Kagome sighed. "It's the story about an egg named Humpty Dumpty who sat on a wall and fell off. Then he wasn't able to be put back together."

"Oh...Is that all?"

"Yep. That's all."

InuYasha looks ahead and stares off into space. "Oh."

When the two looked around they found that everyone had little baby dolls in their arms.

"Aw, how cute," said Rin. They began to sing.

"Rock-a-by baby

In the tree top.

When the wind blows,

the cradle will rock.

When the bow breaks,

The cradle will fall,

And down will come baby,

Cradle and all."

"Awwwww," all the children cooed.

InuYasha stared at them scratching his head. "Hey Kagome?"

"Huh? Yeah InuYasha?"

"I thought these nursery songs or whatever you call'em were suposed to be for kids."

"They are."

"Then why are they all so violent?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Humpty Dumpty fell off of a wall, Jack and Jill fell down a hill, and the baby in that last song fell out of a tree and the cradle fell on top of it. Well, it's probablly dead. Somethin' seems wrong here."

"Huh, I never thought about that. I guess you're right for once."

"I know. I...Wait a minute...What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh, nothing," she said averting her gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

"FIELD TRIP TIME!! FIELD TRIP TIME!! FIELD TRIP TIME!! FIELD TRIP TIME!!" The children sang circling Barney. Then they all cheered and rushed to the bus.

"Field trip time?" said InuYasha scratching the back of his head.

"Hm, I wonder where we're going," said Kagome.

"What's a field trip?'

"Don't you know anything?"

"Not if it's from your world."

"Where are we going?" Rin asked one of the little girls.

"I don't know," she replied. "Barney said it was a surprise."

"Oh, I like surprises!"

"Me too!"

"Alright everyone," said Barney. "Let's get on the bus. Quickly now." The children filled onto the bus just as Barney had told them to.

"Do we have to go?" complained InuYasha.

"C'mon, you can handle it," said Kagome dragging him by his ear.

"Aren't you coming?" Barney asked Sesshoumaru.

"No."

"Why not? It'll be fun."

"I don't like fun."

"Aw, everybody likes fun."

"C'mon, Lord Sesshoumaru," said Rin. "Please come with us?" Her eyes were as big as basketballs and he just couldn't resist.

"Fine," he snorted. Rin watched as he went to the corner of the building and drug Jaken along behind him as he got onto the bus, the toad not caring. All of the kids looked at him as he sat all alone in the very back seat.

"Why don't you come and sit with us, Master Jaken?" Rin said. Then she stared at the toad as realized he was very different. Somehow, he had managed to grow greasy black hair and he wore a My Chemical Romance shirt and black pants. He also had an iPod and was listening to something.

"Master Jaken?"

"(On his iPod) How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes!"

"Master Jaken?"

"Got nowhere to run!  
The night goes on as I'm fading away!"

"Master Jaken?"

"I'm sick of this life!  
I just wanna' scream!"

"Master Jaken?"

"How could this happen to me?"

"MASTER JAKEN!!" It was no use. He was lost. He was…DUN, DUN, DUN!!...(whisper) Emoooooooo…

"Humph, pathetic," scoffed Sesshoumaru. He sat in the same seat with Rin and he was way too big to be smashed beside the window in that puny seat.

"Poor Jaken," said Kagome.

"Aw, who cares?" said InuYasha.

"You're so heartless, you know that?"

"He works for Sesshoumaru. Why should I care?"

"Because he's having a hard time dealing with his grief."

"It was a stupid painting! He needs to get over it! Besides, mine was way better anyway." Kagome groaned exasperated. Boys were so immature.

"How about we all sing some songs to help pass the time?" said Barney as the bus began to move.

"YAAAAAAYYYYY!!"

"Aw, man," whined InuYasha. "Not more songs!" Rolling their hands over each other, the children sang:

"The wheels on the bus go round and round  
Round and round, round and round  
The wheels on the bus go round and round  
All through the town."

"This might not be so bad," said InuYasha.

Putting their hands together and moving them like windshield wipers:

"The wipers on the bus go "Swish, swish, swish,  
Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish"  
The wipers on the bus go "Swish, swish, swish"  
All through the town."

"I give it until three verses."

Cover eyes on close and take them away on open:

"The door on the bus goes open and shut  
Open and shut, open and shut  
The door on the bus goes open and shut  
All through the town."

"Okay, that was three."

Pretending to honk:

"The horn on the bus goes "Beep, beep, beep  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep"  
The horn on the bus goes "Beep, beep, beep"  
All through the town."

"Is that it?"

Pretending to fill up the gas tank:

"The gas on the bus goes "Glug, glug, glug  
Glug, glug, glug, glug, glug, glug"  
The gas on the bus goes "Glug, glug, glug"  
All through the town."

"No!" said InuYasha. "Please tell me that's it!"

Pretending to put change in the fare box:

"The money on the bus goes "Clink, clink, clink,  
Clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink"  
The money on the bus goes "Clink, clink, clink"  
All through the town."

InuYasha covered his ears. He couldn't take the same verse over and over again. Especially if it was as stupid as this.

Putting fists to their eyes and pretending to rub them:

"The baby on the bus says, "Wah, wah, wah!  
Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah!"  
The baby on the bus says, "Wah, wah, wah!"  
All through the town."

"I thought this was about a bus, not babies."

Pretending to shush:

"The people on the bus say, "Shh, shh, shh,  
Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh"  
The people on the bus say, "Shh, shh, shh"  
All through the town."

"God, I can't take much more of this."

"The mommy on the bus says, "I love you,  
I love you, I love you"  
The daddy on the bus says, "I love you, too"  
All through the town."

InuYasha went off the deep end. "STOP IT!! STOP IT!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" The entire bus got quiet and he opened his eyes to see everyone starring at him.

"Uh, the song's over," said one of the boys.

"Yeah, there is no more," said another.

There was a long silence. Then InuYasha turned back to the window. Kagome sighed. "You always manage to make a fool out of yourself."


	7. Chapter 7

InuYasha stepped off the bus and stared at the large building in front of them, his eyes huge.

"What is this place?"

"It's the space center," said Kagome.

"What?"

"You'll see."

Kagome followed the others into the large building, InuYasha following in a daze. He'd never seen anything so massive in his entire life.

Rin was up with the other kids already and Sesshoumaru was dragging Jaken off the bus. He didn't know where they were and he really didn't care. He wondered how much longer they'd have to endure this torture.

When they entered the building, Barney was speaking to the children about where they were. They would be touring the space center and they were all excited. InuYasha was still confused.

"Hey Kagome? I know you said this was the space center but what does that even mean?"

"Well, the space center is dedicated to finding out about outer space. They send up satellites and stuff to take pictures of planets and stars and things. There are also rocket ships that take people into outer space."

"I think you told me about that before-WHOA, WHAT'S THAT?!"

"That's a rocket ship," said Kagome simply as they stopped in front of a giant object.

"_That's_ a rocket ship?!"

"Yep."

"Hey, kids," said Barney. "We have an even bigger destination for our field trip. We're going to the moon!"

"The moon?"

"Yay, the moon!"

"Whoo, hoo!!"

"We're going to the moon?" asked InuYasha.

"Remember back when we first met I told you that they can send people to the moon?" said Kagome.

"Oh yeahhhh." There was a long pause. Then he began running around Kagome on all fours like a dog when they hear the word "walk". "WE'RE GOING TO THE MOON, THE MOON, THE MOON, THE MOON, THE MOON, THE MOON, THE MOON, THE MOON, THE MOON-"

Kagome was starting to get dizzy and she shook her head. "Sit boy!"

"THE MOO-OOOOFFF!!" After a few seconds, he lifted his head. "Thanks, Kagome. I got a little excited there."

"Wow," said Rin. "We're really going to the moon?"

"Yep," said Barney. "It'll be fun!"

"I doubt that," muttered Sesshoumaru.

Soon everyone was on board the rocket ship and strapped in so as not to fall out during take-off. Kagome noticed InuYasha staring off into space with a blank expression.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" No reply. "InuYasha?" Still no answer. She waved a hand in front of his face. "InuYasha!"

"Huh? What? What happened?" he babbled whipping his head around.

"What was that?"

He looked at Kagome. "What?"

"You just zoned out."

"Oh yeah. Look at those pretty lights," he said pointing to the front of the rocket ship where the control panel was located.

"That's how you control the rocket." She noticed him staring again. "InuYasha?" Nothing "INUYASHA!!"

"AH!! WHAT? WHAT IS IT??"

She sighed. "Just keep your eyes away from the front of the ship."

"Huh? AHHH, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" cried InuYasha as the ship began to shudder and they were suddenly pushed downward in their seats.

"Relax, InuYasha. We're just taking off."

"Off? Off where?"

"To the moon, remember?"

"O-o-o-o-oh, yea-a-a-a-a-a-h," he said, his voice vibrating as their bodies began to shake with the force of the take-off. "Ka-a-a-go-o-me-e, why-y-y do I-I-I fee-ee-eel li-i-i-ike the-er-re's s-s-someth-i-i-ing p-push-sh-sh-shing-ing-ing do-o-own o-o-on me-e-e-e-e?"

"I-It's ju-u-ust the fo-o-orc-c-ce of the ta-a-ake off-f-f-f-f-f."

"O-o-o-oh. O-o-o-ka-a-ay. I tho-o-out-t-t it mi-i-ight ju-u-s-s-st be me-e-e."

They continued to shake for a few moments and then, suddenly, all the pressure was lifted. InuYasha felt lightheaded. His eyes rolled around along with his head.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"Kagome?" he said drunkenly. "What happened? Where am I?'

She put her arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Take deep breaths, InuYasha, deep breaths."

When they got to their destination, all of the children-and Barney-jumped out of the rocket ship and onto the surface of the moon, their space suits in place. InuYasha poked his head out of the door of the ship.

"This is the moon?"

Kagome did the same. "Yep. This is the moon. "

InuYasha stepped out onto the surface of the moon and looked around. There's nothing here."

"Of course not," said Kagome. What were you expecting, Martians?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

InuYasha went to walk and found that with every step, he floated back to the moon's surface with ease. "What is this, Kagome? Why do I feel so light?"

"There's a lot less gravity on the moon. You weigh less here than you do on Earth."

"Really? Cool. Hey Kagome, I'll race ya!" he called as he bounded across the surface of the moon.

"Wait! InuYasha! Watch out for-"

"OOOFFFF!!"

"Craters." She walked over to where InuYasha had fallen and looked down to see him flat on his face. He looked up.

"Hey, what is this?? What's the big idea??"

"That's a crater. Asteroids hit the moon and create dips on the moon's surface."

"Oh, now ya tell me!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, isn't this fun?" said Rin bouncing around and pretending to be a fairy.

"Hardly," Sesshoumaru grumbled from inside his space suit. He felt ridiculous.

"Hey Master Jaken, how are you doing?"

Jaken-who had been forced into his suit-floated by without a word, spinning and floating slowly around the moon.


	8. Chapter 8

"I wish we could have stayed on the moon," said a sad InuYasha.

"We're in some stupid world with stupid human children who sing stupid songs with a stupid purple dinosaur and you want to stay on the moon. Pathetic."

"Hey, at least I'm not a stick in the mud like you are," InuYasha yelled back at his brother. "Or I could be him." He pointed to Jaken who was leaning against the building still with his iPod.

"Jaken's and idiot.

"Okay kids, it's almost time to go."

"Awwwwwwwwww…"

"We can play again tomorrow," said Barney.

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!"

"They sure do like him, don't they," said InuYasha.

"I guess so."

"It's almost time to go home. You know what that means."

"A SONG!!"

"Oh, great," groaned InuYasha. "I liked the moon trip, but I could do without the songs."

The children-including Rin-began to sing:

"I love you.  
You love me.  
We're a happy family.  
With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you.  
Won't you say you love me to?"

"Let's hold hands," said Barney.

"I love you.  
You love me.  
We're a happy family.  
With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you.  
Won't you say you love me to?"

"Everybody has to sing," said Barney."

"I aint singin' that. That's gay."

"Oh, come on, InuYasha. Just once?" said Kagome.

"No."

"Please?"

He looked at her and like before, he couldn't resist. "Fine." He glared at her and Barney. Then he began to mumble so fast you could barely make out the words.

"I love you.  
You love me.  
We're a happy family.  
With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you.  
Won't you say you love me to?"

She hugged him. "I love you too, InuYasha," she said smiling at him. He was stunned speechless.

"It's your turn, Lord Sesshoumaru," said Rin.

"Unlike my brother who apparently doesn't have a manly bone in his body, I'm not going to sing some idiotic children's song."

"Please?" begged Rin.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

There was a long silence……………….."Please?"

"No."

"Aw, come on Sesshoumaru. You only have to do it once," said Kagome. "InuYasha did it."

He glared at her. "I'm not InuYasha."

She put her hands on her hips. "Duh, even I can see that. But really, it wouldn't kill you to do it just once for Rin."

"No."

"Let's help him out," said Barney and all of the children crowded around Sesshoumaru and began dancing around him and singing over and over again.

"I love you.  
You love me.  
We're a happy family.  
With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you.  
Won't you say you love me to?"

"I love you.  
You love me.  
We're a happy family.  
With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you.  
Won't you say you love me to?"

"ALRIGHT!!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "You want me to sing? Fine." He looked around him and then to Barney as he began to speak slowly rather than sing.

"I hate you.  
You hate me."  
More harshly-"I would _love_-" pulls out his sword "-to kill Barney."  
They all gasped. He jumped up.  
"One slash, two slash," He swings his sword.  
"Barney hits the floor." Barney falls to the ground bleeding and Sesshoumaru lands on his feet.  
"No more purple dinosaur."

"GASP!!" The children, Kagome and InuYasha stare at the dead dinosaur in shock and horror.

"Sesshoumaru!" cried Kagome. "What did you do??"

He didn't answer her. He replaced his sword and turned to walk away. But he stopped when he heard sniffles. He turned to see Rin at his feet, her lower lip quivering.

"But…Lord Sesshoumaru…I liked him…"

Suddenly a rush of guilt overtook him. He didn't want her to be sad. He looked around at all of the children and saw their broken faces…

Oh, they could go to Hell for all he cared. But Rin was sad and he didn't want that. He took out the Tensiega, poised it above the dead, bloody creature and swung the sword.

Barney's eyes came open. "Where am I?" Then he looked down at himself. "OH MY GOD! I'M BLEADING!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" He got up and began to run around screaming.

Sesshoumaru replaced his sword and turned to walk away. On his way, he stopped at Jaken and looked at him. Then he took the iPod and crushed it, chopped off his hair, and ripped off his clothes revealing the brown garment he usually wore before dragging him along behind him.

xXx

"Man, I'm glad to be back," said InuYasha as he and Kagome lay beneath a tree on a cliff.

"You mean except for the moon?"

"Yeah. That was pretty cool."

"Sing it again!"

They went over to the edge of the cliff and saw Barney in a cage beneath them, Rin running around him as he began to sing:

"I love you.  
You love me.  
We're a happy family.  
With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you.  
Won't you say you love me to?"


End file.
